Nico Meets Leo
by Team.di.Angelo
Summary: This is the story of how Nico met Leo! My first one-shot so be nice with reviews! Little OOC. Author's note is at the bottom. Enjoy!


NICO MEETS LEO

**No One's POV**

"Hey, it's Nico and Leo here!" announced Nico.

"And we're gonna tell _YOU_ how we met." finished Leo_._

"You know, it's pretty embarrassing because now we're like best buds." Nico stated.

Leo started to say "Yeah, how we met just because I-"

"Don't spoil it!" warned Nico.

Leo sighed, "Okay, well this is our story."

**Leo's POV**

So I'm not really that experienced with my fire powers, but I'm not like uncontrollable with it. I was walking around Camp Half-Blood and I was trying to find a place where I could practice.

Okay, I admit, going into a cabin to practice sounds like, and is, a bad idea. The cabin looked empty so I went in and checked to see if anyone's stuff was in there. Nothing was there, so I started to practice when all of a sudden…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I got _so _freaked out. I turned around and saw a boy around 12 or so, a pretty creepy kid.

I started to stutter, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I-I did-didn't know anyw-one h-had this cabin."

Yeah, I wasn't very macho at that moment.

**Nico's POV**

So I started walking back to my cabin after looking for the Stool brothers. The night before, Connor and Travis Stoll (sons of Hermes) had taken all my stuff from my cabin while I was sleeping, and put it in the lake. It was just like them. So not cool. They should know better than to prank me. I'll have to have Percy fish the stuff out (emphasis on "fish"), being the son of Poseidon and all.

Then, what do I find when I get back to my cabin? A guy with a fiery hand about to light my cabin on fire!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him.

He turned around and I noticed that he was around my age but older.

I hadn't meant to scare him, but then he started stuttering saying, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry. I-I did-didn't know anyw-one h-had this cabin."

I was starting to feel bad but I didn't say anything. I just stormed out and went to find

1) Chiron,

2) Percy to get my stuff, and

3) Annabeth to help strategize against the Stoll brothers.

**Leo's POV**

The dude just walked out without even another word to me! He kept muttering to himself about something with he names Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and the Stoll brothers.

I didn't know what I was doing, but my instincts told me to go talk to the guy that burst in on me.

I ran out after him. "Wait!" I yelled.

He started walking faster until he broke out into a run.

Once I finally caught up to him I started walking and talking, well, more like running and talking.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to practice."

He stopped running. "Practice what?" he yelled at me, "Trying to burn down cabins?"

I must have gotten really angry because all of a sudden the grass around me was on fire!

"Whoa!" the guy said, "I didn't mean to make you mad or anything!"

**Nico's POV**

All of a sudden I heard that voice again, "Wait!"

I looked back and saw that he was running after me. I started to run. I had to get away from that guy! Eventually he caught up to me.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to practice."

I stopped running and looked at him. "Practice what? Trying to burn down cabins?" Wow, I REALLY need to control my anger.

In less than a second the grass was on fire! He must've gotten RRREEEAAALLLLLLYYY mad at me.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to make you mad or anything!" I said, as if it would help.

He started to calm down. "Look, let's just start over, okay?"

I hesitated "Fine." I eventually said.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"That explains your temper." he mumbled.

I fumed, "WHAT?" yeah, he was right.

"N-nothing!" he said quickly.

'_Cool,' _I thought to myself, _'he's afraid of me even though he's older! Well, most people are….'_

**No One's POV**

"So, that's how we met." said Leo.

"Yeah, so we worked out our differences with a few bumps on the road." explained Nico.

"Mm-hm, a little more yelling but it turned out pretty well." Leo mentioned.

"Yeah, I didn't even know grass could catch on fire like that!" Nico shared.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you could run that fast!" said Leo with an amazed face.

"Same with you!"

"Well, story time's over now. See ya!"

"See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was my first storyone-shot, so I'm kind of new at this. It was a little OOC but I'm not Rick, so yeah. Tell me what you think, what I can do better, etc. Please comment, but be nice! Constructive criticism helps!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJATO or 'Heroes'**

**Thanks!**

**:)**


End file.
